Numers
by Lord Maesi Robyn
Summary: No es necesario ser un genio para saber que los juegos y la guerra la afectaron de una manera extraña, sin embargo ellos no podían convivir en paz hasta que ella tuviera números para cada uno. Para el intercambio "Perlas y Relicarios" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para: Caroline T.


**Numers. **

**Para el intercambio "Perlas y Relicarios" del foro El diente de león. Regalo para: Caroline T. **

**Lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto, de verdad lo siento. **

**No te conozco directamente pero ojalá pueda cumplir con tus expectativas. **

**Espero que te guste, y feliz día del amor y la amistad. **

-oOo-

2 años.

24 meses.

54 semanas.

730 días.

Últimamente su vida se basa en contar... contar… contar…

Todos los que saben que lo hace piensan que es extraño.

Es en el momento en que ella comienza a dejar de prestar atención a su alrededor y su mente aparecen los números, justo en el último que se quedó.

18900, 18901, 18902.

A pesar que de su doctor de cabecera les ha explicado que es normal hay días que pareciera que se sale de control.

— Katniss, deja de contar y come, por favor —. Muy pocas veces en su vida se vio con la necesidad literalmente de rogar porque ella hiciera algo, no era necesario, ella podía hacer y deshacer lo que quisiera.

Pero no ahora.

No ahora que ella era considerada inestable por los doctores.

El doctor le explicó tanto a Prim, Gale y su madre que seria absueltamente comprensible si ella presentaba algunos síntomas como depresión o ansiedad a causa de la última guerra. Imaginaron que lloraría por días, que apenas y comería, incluso que se volvería un cuerpo andante sin alguna emoción.

Y fue así.

Pero solo los primeros días.

Y en cuando volvió a ser un poco la Katniss que recordaban fue cuando los números aparecieron.

Nadie le tomó importancia hasta volverse parte vital de su vida.

No era nada parecido a Wiress y el tic toc de la arena, simplemente en algún momento ella seguía una secuencia.

18903, 18904, 18905.

— Estoy comiendo — respondió ella a su madre. — 18906, 18907, 18908 — murmuró antes de meter un bocado de comida a su boca.

•••

Era un día de caza, Gale y ella habían retomado varias de sus rutinas; como ir al bosque los domingos aunque ya no tuviesen necesidad de hacerlo.

La presidenta Paylor aun seguía dándoles una cierto dinero por mes a los vencedores sobrevivientes, no era la cantidad original, lo suficiente para sobrevivir.

También era como una especie de terapia para ella: recordar aquellos pequeños detalles que le hacían feliz.

Katniss tensó el arco antes de atravesar a su primer conejo del día.

— 1, 2, 3, 4, 5… — susurró antes de disparar hacia el otro animal que estaba cerca. En varias ocasiones el contar se había vuelto influyente en sus formar de asechar a los animales.

Contar los segundos antes de recogerla.

Los pasos a distancia que debe estar a su presa.

Todo era cuantificable.

Sin embargo, en años anteriores se limitaba a hacerlo en su mente para no despejar signos de duda en los animales.

Ese tiempo se había terminado.

Gale no la acompañó en esa ocasión, a pesar de vivir en el 12 junto con su familia y las Everdeen tenía un semi-trabajo en el gobierno. Se le fue ofrecido varios rangos en la militarizada de varios Distritos después de la guerra, no obstante el único trabajo que le interesó fue aquel que no fuese problema no vivir en el lugar donde estaba sino al que pertenecía y así poder estar más cerca de sus seres queridos.

En especial, cerca de Katniss.

Por alguna razón o manera tuvo un sentimiento de sobre protección en cuanto comenzó a tomarle cariño. Algo así como su hermano mayor.

Solo que él no quería ser su hermano mayor, ni nada relacionado con eso.

Quería que tuvieran ese "algo" que se había ido cuando ella fue a los primeros juegos.

Y lo conseguiría, tenía todas las cartas a su favor.

Pero había un pequeño problema… o mejor dicho, varios problemas.

El hecho de que Katniss estuviera en un mundo diferente cuando menos te lo esperabas era algo que complicaba las cosas.

Segunda, no podía retomar el tema tan deprisa. Había que ser como en la caza de animales; silencioso y paciente, tratando de no asustar demasiado a quien quisiera para que no huyese. Así debía ser con ella.

Y tercero, el hecho de que la no-presencia de Peeta ya le causara menos popularidad. Él sabía por todo lo que pasaron y pasaban pero no lo entendía y era algo que el panadero siempre ha de tener. No se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que ellos tienen o tuvieron en algún momento algo especial, los juegos los conectaban y el horror de haber vivido todo eso hacia el no pudiera hacer nada para que sus pesadillas se fueran.

Solo podía hacerlo Prim y Peeta.

Es horrible sentir miedo cuando se supone que debes descansar, pero es peor saber que tienes a una persona especial para ti sufriendo y no poder hacer nada.

Impotencia.

•••

Katniss llegaba a su casa después de varias horas en el bosque y repartir la mitad de sus presas a Sae. Al llegar a la puerta puso los pies en la pequeña alfombra peluda que estaba en el suelo. Sus botas estaban cubiertas de lodo y a su madre no le agrada mucho que eso toque el piso.

— 1, 2, 3, 4… — dijo observando como el trozo de tela quedaba medio marrón por el lodo.

En el poco tiempo que llevaba cazando había hecho una especie de rutina que cualquiera con observarla un par de días la aprendería: A las 5 de la mañana ella ya debería estar arreglada para dirigirse al bosque, siempre con sus pantalones negros, blusa blanca o verde, la chaqueta de su padre, una trenza hecha en exactamente 2 minutos y botas. Luego de bajar los escalones con mucho cuidado de no despertar a su madre o a Prim y contar cada uno de sus pasos iría a la cocina, se prepararía un té de manzanilla con dos cubos de azúcar y mesclado con una cuchara mediana 3 veces. Al salir de la puerta de su casa caminaría sin saludar o mirar a alguien a menos de que esta persona lo hiciera primero. Los primeros meses no había nadie a quien saludar por las mañanas, en su mayoría las personas de 12 habían preferido irse a otro Distrito a comenzar de nuevo por lo que las pocas que llegaban aun dormían. Ella había pensando en la idea de cerrar los ojos cuando un hombre con carretilla pasaba por su lado… no pasaron tantos minutos hasta darse cuenta que eso no iba a desaparecer a los cadáveres que iban en ellas.

— 18910, 18911, 18912 — susurró a lo bajo mientras un chico no mayor que ella arrastraba una carreta con lo que parecía una familia.

Obviamente incinerados por las bombas.

Se quedó a mitad de la calle antes de proseguir.

— 1, 2, 3 — _ahora Katniss_, pensó.

Justo cuando atravesaba la zona de comerciantes (que realmente ya no tendría porque llamarse así, pero costumbres son costumbres) la saludaría Peyt quien se encargaba de la carnicería, luego Baley, encargada de una especie de guardería que habían instalado para que las personas ya no se preocuparan por sus hijos al hacer una tarea, de ahí sigue la abundante sonrisa de Molly, quien con su esposo Alx reconstruyen la dulcería.

A todos ellos les dedicaría una sonrisa y un amable "Buenos días" después de 4 segundos exactos de haberla llamado.

Toda esa rutina le hacía llegar exactamente en 21 minutos a la cerca que la separaba de los bosques.

Hasta que llegó él.

No culpaba a Haymitch por su silencio, a decir verdad era raro que se tomaran el tiempo de una conversación real. Muchas personas, incluso Prim, mencionaban como ella y él tenían un parecido enorme, casi como padre e hija.

Ambos hicieron una mueca y un gruñido cuando alguien se los decía. Lo que hacía que cada vez más y más personas lo confirmaran.

Aunque eso no quería decir que llevaran la mejor relación, se aprovecha ese sentido de saber lo que uno quiere decir o hacer para que él otro simplemente lo acate a la primera.

Y lo que ambos querían era no hablar.

Pero eso era diferente. Era _él_.

La primera vez que sus caminos se cruzaron fue en el mercado, el llevaba una camisa azul y pantalones. Ella regresaba del bosque.

— Oh… yo… siento haber… tropezado contigo — dijo Peeta, sonriendo, esperando su respuesta. Esos últimos meses en el Capitolio lo habían curado del secuestro en su mayoría. Ya no veía a Katniss como el enemigo y tal vez, solo tal vez, esta era una oportunidad para que de verdad fueran amigos. Él no esperaba una calurosa bienvenida, bien siquiera podría saber que él estaría de regreso.

Tal vez ella le temía.

O le odiaba.

Y no le quisiera ver jamás.

No sabía cuál de las siguientes odiaba más.

Pero ella no contestó… bueno, no lo hizo enseguida.

— No hay problema — respondió ella, casi de forma robótica.

— Oh — se sorprendió de lo poco que podía decir, no era de los que simplemente callaba – Así que… ¿cómo estás? — exactamente, Peeta, usa algo casual pero sin hacerla sentir obligada a hacer una conversación.

Y ella no contestó de inmediato, de nuevo.

— Tengo algo de prisa — dijo ella, 3 segundos después.

— Claro, comprendo se te hace tarde, sí, lo siento por eso, no pensé que te estuvieran esperando en tu casa.

— No lo hacen.

— Ah… bueno, tal vez nos podamos ver en otra ocasión.

— Bien.

Y ella fue cuando prosiguió su camino.

_Eso fue extraño_, pensó él.

Sus sentimientos hacia ella habían sido moldeados para estar a favor de Snow, pero ahora que su mente estaba casi libre aun quedaba algo de cariño en él.

Cariño que le conducía a la preocupación.

Ella no le diría nada, siempre era de guardarse las cosas para ella.

El único que de verdad podría ayudarle era Haymitch.

•••

— ¿Loca? — preguntó por cuarta vez.

— Sí, loca.

— Ella no está loca, Haymitch. Sólo está afectada.

— No, yo bebo porque estoy afectado. Tú vas a terapia porque estás afectado. Ella está loca.

— ¿En qué te basas para decir eso?

— Ella cuenta.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Ya sabes, 1, 2, 3. Números.

— Eso no es estar loca.

— Ah, ¿no? — Dijo tomando otro sorbo de su botella — Hablaste con ella, ¿cierto? — Peeta asintió — ¿Y se tardó en responder? — Volvió a asentir — Déjame adivinar, tardó cerca de 3 segundos en responder.

— No los conté — dijo a la defensiva — pero...

— ¿Pero?

— Sí, fueron como 3 segundos. ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Fácil, he hablado con ella. Toda esta guerra la afecto de una manera extraña.

— ¿Tiene como una rutina?

— Sí, algo así — tomó un trozo de pan que había llevado Peeta a cambio de información — por lo que si no quiso entablar una conversación contigo fue porque arruinabas su rutina.

— Ahora entiendo, ¿otra cosa que necesite saber?

— Ahora que lo mencionas, sí. Puede que ella no te tenga miedo por lo que pasó en el 13, pero Gale no te la pondrá tan sencillo para acercarte a ella.

— No pensaba acercarme a ella — mintió.

— ¿Entonces qué haces aquí?

•••

La misma mañana en la que Gale había regresado las Everdeen se sorprendieron de recibir una visita de Peeta y una canasta de pan.

— Muchas gracias, Peeta — dijo la madre de Katniss — pero mi hija no está…

— Llegará en unos 5 minutos — dice Prim.

— Lo sé, no se preocupe.

Y quería quedarse ahí un rato, esperándola, pero la mirada de Gale le hacía sentir no muy bienvenido.

Tal como dijo Haymitch que pasaría.

•••

Los días pasaron al igual que los meses y mientras Katniss intentaba dejar de contar Gale y Peeta tenían una pequeña lucha silenciosa de la que esperaban que ella no se enterara.

Pero lo hacía.

Todo comenzó cuando Peeta hizo una de sus visitas habituales a la casa Everdeen y llevó el pan, tratando de llevar la misma cantidad que siempre.

Katniss parecía más relajada cuando eso sucedía.

Incluso esos días llegaban a compartir una que otra broma.

Gale ya estaba ahí, como se le había hecho costumbre en los últimos meses a la llegada de Peeta. Ninguno de los dos se acercaba lo suficiente a Katniss ya que el otro iría también.

No podían arriesgarse a eso.

Ninguno de los dos podía.

Así que cuando Katniss pidió la sal, ambos se lanzaron sobre ella.

— Dámela, panadero. Yo se la daré — dijo Gale, aun sosteniendo el salero entre las manos.

— ¿Acaso no puedo dársela yo?

Ambos se miraron a los ojos de forma amenazante. Los dos pensaban que estaban a punto de ganar cuando Prim se las arrebató.

— Aquí tienes, Katniss.

— Gracias.

Se dieron cuenta de que eso de no marcar límites no iba a funcionar.

Menos si no lo arreglaban ya.

Iban a volver loca a Katniss.

Y no literalmente.

— _¿Qué rayos crees que haces?_

— _¿Qué rayos hago? ¿Qué rayos haces tú?_

— _Intento ayudar a Katniss. _

— _¿Enserio? Yo también. _

— _No me importa, soy su mejor amigo de años y por ello te pido que te alejes — siseó Gale. _

— _Estas demente si piensas que me voy a ir solo porque tu lo digas. _

— _Deberías hacerlo por el bien de ella, solo la asfixia. _

— _¿Qué yo la asfixio? ¡Tú casi le quieres acompañar al baño!_

— _Es por su seguridad. _

— _No veo que parte de recordarle todos los días que ustedes son amigos y han pasado tanto juntos cuente como su seguridad. _

— _No lo hago. _

— _Claro que lo haces._

— _Pues no me alejaré. _

— _¿Enserio? ¿Y qué piensas hacer? ¿Conquistarla con pan? _

— _Para que lo sepas el pan es más romántico que los animales muertos — dijo Peeta ofendido. _

— _Ja, quisiera ver eso. _

— _Lo harás. _

— _Ya verás como ella me elegirá a mí, porque gracias a mí, su mejor amigo, dejara esa estúpida manía de contar. _

— _Ella ya lo está haciendo y es gracias a todos nosotros. _

— _Entonces es así — Gale se tocó la barbilla — hemos llegado a un punto muerto donde ninguno de los dos la dejará. _

— _Eso parece. _

— _Entonces buena suerte. _

— _No tengo porque desear suerte, ella ya sabe a quién elegir. _

Katniss y Prim habían escuchado todo desde la cocina, cuando la pequeña rubia hizo ayudarle con la receta de galletas que Peeta le había enseñado. No es que estuvieran esperando escucharlos pero ellos no eran nada silenciosos.

— 24, 25, 26… — era verdad. Katniss había dejado de contar y solo lo hacía en sus momentos de mayor tensión.

Como este.

— Tranquila, Katniss. Ellos solo tuvieron una pequeña discusión — intentó tranquilizarla Prim.

— No quiero que nadie pelee.

— Lo sé, pero no lo pueden evitar.

— Quisiera que pudieran.

— Solo hay una forma.

— ¿Cuál?

— Elige a uno de ellos — esperó un rato su reacción antes de continuar — es la única forma, uno de ellos debe de aceptar que solo será tu amigo y el otro más que eso.

— ¿Y cómo se supone que debo de hacer eso?

— Peeta dijo que tú sabrías a quien escoger.

— Y Gale dijo una vez que me quedaría con el que necesitara — recordó su pequeño tiempo en la casa/tienda de Tigris.

— Ahí lo tienes, es casi como te dieran una respuesta — Prim cortaba las galletas como estrellas — Así que, ¿a quién necesitas?

— La respuesta es fácil. A ninguno.

— No había pensado en esa opción que también es valida aunque no creo que ninguno de los dos este feliz con ella.

— No veo que quiera hacer feliz a uno.

— Cierto, pero dentro de ti sabes que lo haces. Lo he notado.

— ¿Qué crees que debería hacer? — miró a su hermana menor esperanzada. En todo este tiempo ya no sabía si llamarla "menor" ya casi estaban del mismo tamaño y sus facciones se habían vuelto más maduras aunque ese diminuto toque de inocencia seguía ahí.

Y se alegraba por ello.

— Contar — Luego de tomar las estrellas que Katniss había hecho que tenían forma de todo excepto de eso siguió — Deberías contar las ocasiones en las que sentiste que él era el indicado aunque no lo pensaras en ese momento así. No en las ocasiones en las que sentiste lastima. N cuando estabas presionada. Solo en las que te sentías tu misma. Todo lo que no tuviera que ver con supervivencia. Solo de esa forma lo sabrás.

•••

Katniss siguió el consejo de Prim. Esa tarde se encerró en su habitación y no dejo que ni Gale ni Peeta estuvieran cerca.

Necesitaba tiempo a solas y no cuando ellos dos parecían moscas a un lado suyo.

Luego comenzó a contar.

— Peeta, 1, 2, 3…

•••

— Así que… ustedes nos escucharon — dijo Peeta sacando tantas de galletas con chispas de chocolate.

— Podría ser — después de que Katniss fuese a su habitación ella corrió hacia la panadería a buscar a Peeta y medio contarle lo que había pasado.

— ¿Podría ser? — le dio un plato lleno de galletas de chispas de chocolate y leche a la hermana de Katniss.

— Sí, escuchamos todo.

— Bien — la pequeña rubia había ido a contarle lo que pasó después de su pequeña discusión con Gale. Claro que, como toda niña decidió dejar algunos cabos sueltos y no fue hasta que le ofreció varias galletas de chispas de chocolate fue cuando la pequeña Primrose habló.

Estaba siendo chantajeado por una niña.

No sabía que era peor, sí eso o que seguía dándole galletas.

— ¿Y cómo se lo tomó? ¿Nos odia?

— No, no lo hace — su plato con galletas ya iba por la mitad.

— ¿Entonces?

— Me preguntó cómo podía resolverlo.

— La verdad no recuerdo bien… — dijo Prim, tomando un sorbo de su vaso de leche — Todo es tan confuso ahora — Peeta pasó una bolsa llena de galletas, sus palabras tenían un costo — ¡Oh, que tonta soy! — Dijo con falso enojo, contó rápido las galletas y le sonrió — Le dije que contara los momentos en los que se sentía bien con ustedes y ahí estaría su decisión.

— ¿Y ya lo sabe?

— No, pero estoy segura que serás tú.

— ¿Y cómo lo sabes?

— Solo lo sé. Aparte soy Team Everlark.

— ¿Everlark?

— Es un nombre que inventé para tu relación con mi hermana. Y Haymitch también lo es.

Peeta no sabía que decir ante esto — Me gusta el nombre, ¿y tú hermana lo sabe?

— Por supuesto que no. Y no te preocupes, en caso de que no te elija, por otra bolsa como estas la hago cambiar de opinión.

•••

Peeta había decidido a vencer su miedo al bosque y pintar algo ahí. No tenía ni idea de por dónde iba, por lo que llevó una brújula, un cuchillo y pan por si algún animal se le acercaba de forma peligrosa.

Y aun así sabía que podía haber riesgos le dijo a Prim que si para la noche no volvía le dijera a Katniss que si por favor lo rescataba.

Después de mucho buscar encontró un precioso lago que comenzó a pintar. No fue hasta media hora más tarde que escucho unas ramas. Pensando que era un animal metió su mano en la mochila buscando el cuchillo. Lo que fuera que estaba ahí se aproximaba muy rápido, tomó lo primero que encontró y lo lanzó en su dirección.

— Auch — gimió algo entre los arbustos… conocía esa voz… era la de Katniss.

Demonios.

Definitivamente era un mal momento para haberle lanzado el pan como arma.

— Oh, hola Peeta — dijo ella, tomando el pan entre sus manos — ¿Es tuyo?

— Probablemente.

Se acercó al lago y se sentó en una roca.

En uno de sus momentos más silenciosos un conejo pasó a un lado de ellos.

— 18913, 18914, 18915… 18916 — murmuró tomando la presa.

— ¿Por qué cuentas? — notó como ella se tensaba.

— No sé a qué te refieres.

— Acabas de contar.

— No es verdad.

— Claro que sí.

Se quedaron unos minutos en silencio. Él no decidió insistir.

— Son las vidas que he tomado.

— ¿Qué?

— Cuento las personas que han muerto por mi culpa…

— Nadie murió por tu culpa.

Otro silencio.

Peeta no quería presionar pero había tantas cosas que quería saber… sin embargo no se podía permitir eso, apenas había avanzado su relación con ella y Gale no estaba aquí.

No podía arruinarlo.

— Tú tienes 3 — dijo Katniss, de la nada.

— ¿3?

— Y Gale 0.

No había necesidad de más. Sabia y lo que quería decir y ella sabía que él sabía lo que quería decir. Quería besarla, abrazarla pero no podía.

Ella lo había elegido, sí.

Pero estaba dispuesto a esperar, ella no dejaba de contar y él aún no estaba del todo curado para iniciar algo.

Pero ella lo había elegido, y era lo único que importaba por ahora.


End file.
